Many persons own relatively small and lightweight boats as well as pickup trucks. While such small and lightweight boats may be lifted, by several men, into the load bed of a pickup truck for transport, one or two men are unable to perform such a loading operation with ease and sufficient care to prevent damage to the boat being loaded. In addition, many persons who own small and lightweight boats do not feel that is desirable to trail their small and lightweight boats on trailers towed behind their pickup trucks. Accordingly, a need exists for a means whereby a small and lightweight boat may be readily loaded into and unloaded from a pickup truck by a single person.
Examples of various forms of auxiliary load beds for pickup trucks to be utilized in loading and unloading various forms of loads onto and from pickup trucks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,567,478, 1,677,723, 2,389,338, 3,221,913, 3,411,644 and 3,883,020.